


When Your Dreams Come True

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Music, NSP, Romance, Summer, Touring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: Molly Andrews never imagined that her dreams of actually finding any success with her band would ever come true. When NSP is in need of a opening band for their upcoming tour, fast, opportunity knocks at Molly's door.  She never expected love to be behind that door as well. Dan Avidan is hesitant about hiring an unknown band to open for NSP, but he has to admit this band does have some potential.  Their lead singer does have a pretty awesome voice. He just didn't expect to find the lead singer so adorable. Can Dan and Molly survive the tour and all that it brings? Can their budding relationship survive tour, fans, fame, and a few other hurdles thrown their way. What do you do when all your dreams come true?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a oneshot reader/dan fic I wrote a while back called Short Stack. You don't have to check that out first but just fyi it's based off of that concept with some name changes. Updates may be slower, but I know where I'm taking this. Hope you'll be willing to stick it out. Enjoy.

The last thing Molly Andrews had expected was to be woken up at the crack of dawn by her roommate bursting into her bedroom, flipping on the overhead lights, Rose talking ninety miles a second.

Molly groaned blindly tossing a nearby pillow Rose’s direction the petite woman somehow swerving past the flying pillow as she made her way over to Molly’s bed.

She knelt down by Molly’s bed her eyes widened with excitement as she spoke. “Molls seriously wake up! You aren’t going to believe this!”

“Can’t I believe it later? I just went to bed like an hour ago.” Molly groaned in response her mind and her body drained after working another night shift at the 24-hour diner she’d been employed at for a few years now.

“No, it can’t wait.” Rose exclaimed her blue eyes practically sparkling as she rocked in place the news she was about to drop on Molly so incredible that she was tempted to dance for joy.

Rose may have already done a tiny dance downstairs in the living room when Jason had dropped the news on her a few minutes ago.

Molly peeled her hazel eyes open her dark brow furrowed as she stared at her roommate struggling not to reach out and strangle the woman for waking her up at this hour.

“Fine, talk so I can go back to sleep.”

Rose grinned shaking her head as she spoke her high blonde ponytail swaying as she shook her head. “You’re not going to be able to sleep after hearing this, trust me.”

Rose paused her hands clasping together as her grin only grew wider. She spoke up still talking a mile a second. “Jason got a call from Brent this morning! It’s happening, it’s really finally happening!”

Molly furrowed her brow further her drowsy brain struggling to put the pieces of the puzzle together. “Brent?….that manager guy Jason’ been talking to?”

“Yes! Not just any manager though! He’s NSP’s manager!” Rose exclaimed clapping her hands together looking more like an overexcited child than a twenty-four-year-old woman.

Molly felt her stomach roll her brain becoming more alert as she took in this information. NSP, Ninja Sex Party. Jason and Rose were crazy about NSP. They had been the ones who had come up with the idea to send a CD and little video to NSP with a hopeful letter included asking for some type of feedback.

Molly hadn’t thought much of the idea. She imagined that the band received tons of mail from hopeful struggling bands. She’d imagined the package would go straight in the trash once they opened it and spotted what was inside.

After all they’d passed out so many CDs and written so many letters over the years. They never heard back from anyone. What was going to be different this time around?

Jason and Rose had been so full of hope though. So, Molly had kept her lips sealed allowing the package to be sent to LA.

She’d been stunned when Jason had announced that he’d gotten a call from NSP’s manager. To be honest Molly had at first assumed that it was just some sort of sick prank. She’d pointedly asked Jason how he knew that this Brent guy was the real deal. How’d Jason know that someone hadn’t just gotten a hold of the package they’d sent and decided to screw with their heads?

Jason had somehow talked her into sitting down for a Facetime call with Brent though. He’d provided a ton of proof that he was the real deal. He’d emailed a link to his social media letting her see that he was in fact who he said he was.

Jason had he had talked a few times since then. Molly and the rest of the band had let Jason take over having all of these conversations. Jason might be their bass player but he was also their manager. The three women trusted him to make the right choices.

Besides Molly didn’t want Jason’s hopes to get dashed by her pessimism. Jason and she had known one another since they were in diapers. He was more of a brother to her than her own real brother. She didn’t have the heart to tell him not to take anything Brent was saying too seriously.

Molly knew she was probably being the world’s biggest pessimist, but she couldn’t help herself. How many times had Rabbits with Machetes tried and failed spectacularly at trying to make it? They’d been touring since they were eighteen. They’d had so many false starts now. Molly was accustomed to failure by now.

She felt like a fool sometimes. The band was going nowhere fast and she kept on trying to make things work. She had to be out of her mind to not have given up by now. Wasn’t the definition of insanity doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result?

Molly had tried not to let her hopes get up as Jason’s conversations with Brent had continued. She’d tried to just let it be. Whatever was meant to happen would happen.

Molly sat up in bed her tie dye comforter dropping exposing her curvy frame to the cold bedroom. The Def Leppard t-shirt she’d fallen asleep in was doing little to warm her under the cool breeze of the box fans she’d set up to point directly at her bed. She spoke trying her best to squash back down any spark of hoping for too much. “What’d he want?”

Rose stood up dropping down on the bed beside her. She placed her arms on Molly’s shoulders shaking them ever so slightly as she explained. “NSP had a band lined up to open for them during their next tour, but the lead singer got into a car wreck and isn’t going to be able to make the tour. The tour kicks off in a couple of weeks and he and his band are out. This is incredible.”

Molly sighed a scoff leaving her lips unable to stop herself from joking. “I don’t think that lead singer feels that way.”

Rose rolled her eyes not at all acknowledging Molly’s snarky comment. “Whatever dude. His loss is our gain. NSP is super into us. I mean they contacted us after we sent that stuff into them because they’re really impressed. Brent talked it over with the guys and they want us. They want us to open for them and possibly play backup for them while they perform. It’s finally happening Molls! We’re finally going to make it! We’re going on tour.”

Molly felt her stomach roll at this news. This was happening? Was this really happening? This all had to be a dream. “For real?”

“Yes, for real. They’re going to take a chance on us. Brent is supposed to skype us in a couple of hours to talk it all out. Jason and Leia are on their way…..technically I was supposed to wait until Leia got here with some Starbucks before I woke you…she was afraid you’d murder me…ya know, since you get a bit homicidal after working an all-nighter.” Rose explained embracing Molly in a tight hug.

Molly tightened her hands into fists her brain spinning as she tried to absorb the news. She tried to push back down the panic attack threating to spill over in her brain. This was really happening wasn’t it? This was big, really really big. It was massive.

Rose parted from Molly as Leia entered the room a small sigh escaping the woman’s crimson lips. Her dark eyes rolled as she stared at Rose. “Seriously Rose? You just had to wake her.”

Rose rolled her eyes scooting over allowing Leia to take her spot the woman handing Molly the largest iced vanilla latte Starbucks had in stock. “She’s going to murder you one day Rose, and I’m not going to stop her…which is going to make shit real awkward between our families.”

Molly smirked slightly as she watched the two cousins bicker. Rose taking the “mature” route of sticking her tongue out causing Leia to roll her eyes.

Molly was partially sure that without Leia here to intervene she just might have killed Rose a very long time ago. Then again how many times had Molly stopped Leia from murdering Rose? The two women might be cousins but that didn’t mean that Leia was any less prone to having it up to here with Rose’s overexcited nature.

Rose was childish at times, mostly due to her own enthusiasm. She didn’t just get excited she got full on batshit crazy ecstatic. As much as Molly adored her, she could admit that Rose’s constant over optimism could be grating on the nerves.

“So, I’m guessing her big fat mouth dropped the news.” Leia asked causing Rose to scoff and speak under her breath.

“It’s not as fat as your mouth.”

Leia and Molly both ignored Rose’s comment as Molly spoke. “Yeah, this is the real deal? I mean…this is actually happening.”

“Seems so.” Leia remarked Molly resting her head against the taller girl’s shoulder.

To be honest Molly had always been a little envious of just how tall Leia was. Leia wasn’t just tall she was stunning, tall and gorgeous; dark skin and equally dark eyes. Her wild curls were never out of place. She looked like she should be modelling instead of playing guitar in a crappy little band.

Molly felt like a bridge troll anytime she sat next to Leia. Molly guessed she was attractive enough. She tried at least. She was probably far too pale, but the red roses tattooed along her left arm were gorgeous. She had nice curves; a nice figure. It was just that she was so short. She was barely above five one. She felt so chubby and tiny when stood beside Leia’s amazon like beauty.

She was pretty sure that if she didn’t love Leia to death, she’d probably let her envy get the best of her.

Leia was her best friend. She’d been there for Molly during some pretty hard times. She was always so willing to look out for Molly, always so quick to protect her. They had been best friends since they were eleven years old. They were more like sisters than friends at this point.

Leia wrapped an arm around Molly’s shoulders as Molly spoke her voice soft. Disbelief that any of this was actually happening flooding her mind. “Fuck.”

Rose sighed shaking her head at Molly’s response. “How can you not be losing your mind right now? This is amazing! It’s like the best news ever!”

Leia let out a small sigh nodding her head in agreement. “She has a point Molls. This is huge. It’s like opportunity is finally knocking at our door. We have to answer. This is the chance of a lifetime.”

Molly sighed her stomach rolling even harder. She knew Leia was right. Opportunity was knocking. They’d been stupid not to answer the door.

How many times had they thought opportunity was finally knocking at their doors though? How many times had they failed even after they answered the door?

 

She didn’t have long to focus on this question as a knock sounded at her bedroom door Jason sticking his head in his dark beard looking like it could use a bit of a trim. He shoved his sunglasses up his dark eyes looking almost as tired as Molly’s. “Hey guys. You better get ready soon. I’m getting set up downstairs. You might want to get your shit together before Brent calls Shortstack.”

Molly groaned at Jason’s nickname for her. She flipped him the bird as she spoke. “Do you have a death wish this morning?”

Jason snorted at this comment shaking his head as he turned to leave the room. “Whatever Molls. We both know you’re too short to even reach me”

Molly rolled her eyes taking a long sip of her iced latte as Rose and Leia stood to leave Molly to get dressed and make herself look somewhat presentable.

She felt her stomach roll wondering what in the hell she was supposed to wear for a skype call with a manager who held her entire future in his hands? She had never thought she’d have to dress for such an occasion.

Leia spotted the anxiety dancing behind Molly’s eyes shooting the woman a small smile as she nodded towards Molly’s closet. “You should wear that red and gold patterned dress you got a few weeks ago. That knee length boho looking one with the butterfly sleeves. It’ll look rad with your hair. Pile your hair up into a messy bun and wear a pair of dangly earrings. Throw on some of that glittery gold eyeliner that makes your eyes pop. You’ll look great.”

Molly shot Leia a thankful smile the woman always able to sense when Molly was gearing towards a freak out. It also helped that Leia had a pretty awesome sense of style. Molly usually took Leia shopping with her because the woman knew what looked good on her.

Leia was right the red in the dress would match the fire engine red in Molly’s long hair. She’d recently had it dyed switching away from the dark pink she’d previously sported. One of the joys of having natural dark blonde hair was that she at least didn’t have to bleach so much when she changed hair colors.

Molly sighed placing her drink on the bedside table as her bedroom door shut leaving Molly to dress.

Opportunity was knocking. She had to answer the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Molly tried not to fidget in place as she sat with her bandmates crowded around Jason’s mac book.

Jason had decided that Molly should sit right in the center. He’d pointed out the obvious. “You’re the lead singer Shortstack. You need to be front and center.”

 

Molly had wanted to argue that she didn’t need to be front and center, but she knew Jason was right. She was the lead singer. She had to be the leader. She needed to be confident.

She didn’t feel so confident though. She actually felt like she might puke.

What if this all exploded in their faces? What if Brent had changed his mind? What if this was all some elaborate joke?

Molly took a deep breath shoving back these questions. She was just letting her anxiety get the best of her.

Brent wasn’t just fucking with them. This was their big chance. He and NSP were giving them a chance to finally have a shot at success.

This was the real deal. Their dreams were going to come true.

The skype call rang through Jason quick to answer it. Molly pasted a smile on her face hoping it wasn’t obvious how much she was freaking out.

She and Leia glanced at one another the woman sending her a soothing look giving her the silent reassurance Molly needed.

She noticed the gasp leave Rose’s lips as a new face entered the screen view. The older man gave the camera a wave as Brent spoke. “Brian is going to sit in on this. Danny wanted to be here too, but Arin and he are recording. So, he won’t be able to join us.”

Molly swallowed the lump in her throat connecting the dots. Brian was the keyboard player, the other half of NSP. It was a bit odd to see him without the ninja get up.

Molly had been shown more than a few music videos by Rose and Jason. She was accustomed to seeing only Brian’s icy blue eyes through a ninja costume.

Molly had to admit that she was a bit disappointed that the other half of the band wasn't here. When Jason and Rose had forced her to watch NSP videos she could admit that she was impressed with Danny's voice. He was incredible. Rose of course insisted that he was hot proudly exclaiming it each time she showed Molly a new video. Molly would be lying if she tried to say that he didn't find him kind of cute, kind of sexy. She wasn't sure if it was the stage presence or the fact that she'd always had a soft spot for guys with curls. 

She studied Brian the man looking almost alien sitting back in a blue Hawaiian shirt and a pair of shorts. She tried not to snicker not helping but to think of the look as dad chic.

Brian spoke up a small smirk on his lips more than likely seeing the starstruck look in Rose’s eyes. “Glad to be here guys.”

Molly managed to work the words from her lips hoping she didn’t sound terrified. “Happy to be here as well.”

Brent smiled as she studied the four attentive faces staring at them through his screen. “Awesome. Molly I’m sure Jason has updated you on the opportunity we’re tossing your way?”

Molly nodded her head the words flying from her lips. “Yes….I, I just…why? I mean we’re an unknown band. We have a very tiny fanbase….I mean we’ve never done anything this huge. Are you sure you want us for this?”

Jason and Rose tried not to visibly facepalm at Molly’s question.

Thankfully Brian was quick to speak clearly able to spot the young woman’s hesitance. “We want you because your band is great. You guys have a great sound that Danny and I think will really fit in with this tour. We want to give you guys a chance to get some exposure. Your letter hinted that you were struggling to get some lift off with your band. We want to give a band that really deserves it a chance to get some exposure. We think you guys have what it takes to handle this tour.”

Molly nodded her head Jason quick to speak not giving her a chance to further stick her foot in her mouth. “Yes, we have. We’re grateful to this opportunity. We won’t let you down.”

Molly tried not to let her hesitations peek through as she spoke in agreement. “We’re thankful for this chance. We’re going to give it 110 percent.”

Brent spoke up a small smile crossing his lips as he dived right into business. “You guys live in Berkeley correct?”

“Yes correct.” Jason replied giving Molly’s knee a reassuring pat just as able to read her moods as quickly as anyone.

“Great, so you guys can make the road trip down to LA this weekend? We can get you a motel room and we can get everything ready before we set off for the tour. We can squeeze in some promotional photoshoots for you guys the week before we set off.”

Molly felt her mind spin at this comment. This weekend. They would be leaving this weekend. Their lives would never be the same after this weekend.

Shit, she guessed she’d be quitting her job at the diner.

Jason spoke up taking his place as their manager seriously. “We can do that. Do we need to bring anything with us?”

“Your instruments and yourselves. Be ready for a summer tour. We’ve got the rest covered. You’re in good hands.” Brent replied trusting that they knew what he was entailing.

Molly bit the inside of her cheek knowing the only touring they’d done was a couple of tiny self-funded tours; road trips across the country playing house parties and a few tiny festivals.

Most of the time they slept in their van or at the occasional shitty motel sharing a room.

They’d been managing themselves the best they could so far. Jason had found a way to make the connections they needed to play some small shows and sell CDs out of the back of their van.

She had a feeling this tour wouldn’t be just playing a few house parties and selling merch out of a van.

Jason spoke up shooting Brent a smile having developed a professional correspondence with him by now. “Sounds perfect. We’re looking forward to it. Like I said we’re ready to give it our best shot.”

“Great we’re looking forward to meeting you all in person. You guys leave Saturday and we’ll set up a motel room for you. We’ll talk more over breakfast Sunday morning. Is there anything you want to add in Brian?” Brent spoke typing the details into his phone apparently accustomed to making last minute plans.

Brian spoke spotting the anxiety on Molly’s face. “You promise you guys aren’t going to kill Danny and me in our sleep?”

Molly managed to smile at this comment her anxiety tapering off. She was quick to speak shooting right back. “Shouldn’t we be asking you the same?”

“Good point.” Brian remarked relieved that Molly had seemed to lighten up a little.

It was clear that she was freaked out about all of this. Not that he blamed her.

Molly spoke again surprised that it seemed actually pretty easy to talk to Brian, even if Dan and he did hold her and her band’s future in their hands. “I promise we won’t kill you. Scout’s honor.”

Jason smiled nodding in agreement as Rose spoke up her voice an overexcited squeak. “Yep, scout’s honor.”

Brent spoke up continuing the type away on his phone. “Great, no murder all around. We’ll see you guys Sunday.”

Molly let out a small sigh as Brent ended the call Jason shutting his laptop. “This is really happening guys.”

Molly swallowed the lump in her throat nodding her head. It was.

Their dreams were about to come true.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brian sighed as Brent shut the laptop the man tossing his phone down on his desk. “You think these guys have what it takes?”

“They’ll be fine, once they get into the routine.” Brian remarked knowing it had been hard to convince Brent to give a virtually unknown band a shot at opening for this tour.

He may have been impressed enough with the band to contact their manager, but Brent was still feeling the stress of having to pull off something so risky.

Brian didn’t have a chance to say another word as Dan entered the room a small frown crossing his features. “I’m guessing I missed the call?”

“Yep, but we got it covered. They’re leaving Saturday. We’re meeting for breakfast Sunday to iron out any last-minute details.” Brian explained spotting the anxiety dancing behind Dan’s eyes.

He’d been hard to sell on this idea as well.

Brian didn’t blame him, but Brian just couldn’t shake the feeling that this was a great move. Yes, it was a huge risk, but they’d really be paying it forward, giving Rabbits with Machetes a shot, the kind of shot NSP would have been ecstatic to have.

When he’d pointed this out to Dan the man had to agree. He spoke up again a small snicker leaving his lips. “Their lead singer has promised me that they won’t kill us in our sleep.”

Dan rolled his eyes shaking his head. “That makes me feel so much better.”

Brian snorted standing up from his seat giving Dan’s back a pat. “This is going to work out. You said it yourself. This band is awesome. You’ve been listening to that CD they sent us nonstop for almost a month now.”

Dan sighed nodding his head. It was true. The CD had stayed downloaded into his ipod playing on repeat for a while now. There was something about the lead singer’s voice that just drew him in. She had a lot of talent; she had a powerful yet sultry tone to her voice.

He was able to appreciate another singer’s craft. 

“I know….and we’re giving them the chance we would have loved to have. The lead singer does have a great voice…. She seems pretty rad…I mean from what I could see in that video they sent. The entire band seems great. They have a good sound. They’re going to fit in with this tour…we’ll just have to iron out some details fast before the tour starts.”

Brian reassured his friend giving his back another pat. “They seem like their going to be great to tour with. They seem pretty anxious but can you blame them? Remember how freaked out we were when we played our first big crowd.”

Dan closed his eyes his stomach in knots. Brian was right. They had been an unknown band at one point too.

Dan had been in a few bands that were unknown. He should pay it forward. Rabbits with Machetes seemed to have a lot of potential. They were doing the right thing giving this opportunity to them.

This was such a huge risk though.

Dan just had to hope that the result would be worth the risk.


	2. Nervous

Chapter Two: Nervous

It was a miracle that she hadn’t vomited yet. She’d felt like puking the entire trip down to Los Angeles. Somehow Molly had held back the desire to puke so far. The Uber ride this Sunday morning was kind of pushing her limits on the whole not upchucking thing though.

She cringed as the vehicle they were sandwiched into slammed on the breaks once again being hindered in it’s destination by the traffic that seemed to clog up the LA streets all day and all night.

Each slam of the breaks and sharp turn made Molly’s gut churn and retch.

It didn’t help of course that Rose was sandwiched in between Molly and Leia frantically fidgeting in place as she slurped down the biggest can of red bull one could legally purchase.

The backseat was a tight fit for the three women and it felt as though they were stuck in a sardine tin instead of a little red Ford Fiesta.

Molly inwardly groaned frustrated that she hadn’t thought to call shotgun before Jason had slid into the passengers seat up front by their Uber driver.

She clinched her jaw her arm locking down over her stomach as she tried to fight off another wave of nausea.

She was a mess. She’d been a wreck since this whole touring opportunity had landed on their plates. Her brain kept screaming at her that this was going to be a disaster. She kept thinking that this somehow wasn’t going to pan out quite the way they were hoping. Something was going to go terribly wrong. They were headed for another disappointment; another failure.

Molly was getting so sick of failing. She refused to allow her hopes to get too high. Anytime she let herself hope that their dreams might just be coming true, reality reared its ugly head in and smashed her hope to jagged little pieces.

She was twenty-five years old and no closer to achieving success than she’d been back when she was seventeen.

Molly took a deep breath trying her best to banish these thoughts from her head. She was getting herself all worked up over nothing…. well it wasn’t really nothing.

This morning was either going to be hit or miss. If it was a miss they’d be packing up and heading back to Berkley with their tails tucked between their legs. If it was a hit though…if it was a hit their chance at finally making it might just be within their grasps.

She sighed her head throbbing as the sun beat down on her, her shades doing little to soothe the burn. It was so early. She’d never been a big morning person, hinting why she’d worked night shifts all these years. It was too early to be up and about on a Sunday morning especially without the aid of coffee.

Molly glared at Rose as the woman accidentally elbowed Molly’s ribs in the midst of her frantic movements.

Rose sent the older girl a sheepish apologetic smile as she spoke. “My bad.”

Molly let out a huff frustrated with this entire situation. “I swear to God Rose, if you don’t sit still I will strap you to the roof of this car for the remainder of our trip.”

Jason snorted at this threat playfully scolding Molly. “Now Molls, that’s not very nice.”

“Shut up, you don’t get an opinion unless you’re the one stuffed back here with her.” Molly shot back glaring at him through her dark sunshades.

Rose let out an insulted huff as she chugged down more of her Red Bull. “I’m not that bad.”

“Uh, yeah you are.” Leia remarked shaking her head as she shifted in place clearly just as uncomfortable as Molly.

Rose let out an exasperated sigh at this comment rolling her eyes as she spoke her voice rising the more excited she became. “I’m just excited. I don’t get how you two aren’t freaking out. We’re meeting Danny freaking Sexbang and freaking Ninja Brian! They’re like Comedy music Gods! We’re meeting them and touring with them! How can you not be bouncing off the roof right now!”

Molly grimaced at the volume of Rose’s voice. She didn’t have a chance to reply as Jason spoke up a small chuckle leaving his lips. “Rosie has a point. Danny and Brian are awesome. This is pretty much the chance of a lifetime. We’ve been fighting to get some kind of exposure all these years. This is our chance at that exposure.”

“Fuck yes they are the best!” Rose exclaimed leaning forward to give Jason an enthusiastic high five.

Molly rolled her eyes shaking her head as she watched Jason’s cheeks flush a rosy pink at this exchange. She sent him the same look she always did in moments like this; the look that clearly read “just ask her out already you nitwit. We all know you’re in love with her. Do something about it.”

Jason avoided Molly’s stare more than accustomed to receiving this look from her by now. He was stupidly in love with Rose, but too much of a giant chicken to ever admit it to her. Rose was oblivious to it all. She probably wouldn’t notice that Jason worshiped her even if he got it tattooed across his forehead.

Leia spoke up taking the words right from Molly’s lips. “Can you two at least promise not to act like total fangirls when we meet the guys?….ya know keep it professional so they don’t think they’ve made a huge mistake trusting us enough to give us this opportunity. The last thing we need is for them to think that we’re not taking this seriously at all.”

Jason smirked not missing the chance to fuck with Leia and Molly. “Soooo, don’t tell them that we keep a shrine to Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian in Rose’s closet.”

Molly let out a small huff trying to hide any hint of a smile from her lips as she spoke. “Exactly…..but why would it be in Rose’s closet?”

“Uh, cause my closet is awesome, duh. Plus, I’m the one who is providing all the offerings and blood sacrifices we leave.” Rose remarked playing along with this rouse.

“I don’t want to know what kind of offerings you’d leave for a band called Ninja Sex Party…and just who you’re sacrificing.” Molly remarked not helping but to feel a little bad for their Uber driver the older man shifting in place a small frown fixed on his face. He clearly wasn’t enjoying having to be a fly on the wall for this conversation.

Rose snickered at this comment her remark only further unnerving their Uber driver. “Uh Virgin Blood obviously….ooor well it is Danny Sexbang….SOOO maybe like blood of a giant manslut.”

Jason apparently caught sight of the look of disapproval on their Uber Driver’s face because he spoke up adopting a more serious tone to his voice. “Seriously though, relax guys. I promise we’ll be on our best behavior. I’m going to be wearing both my bassist hat and my manager hat this morning. It’s going to be serious professional talk from us all.”

Molly couldn’t stop the words from leaving her lips her anxieties peeking up. “Do you think you’ve got this?….I mean this is way more detailed than the little crap venues we usually play…I mean our usual tours are like house parties and little punk venues and bars.”

Jason let out an anxious laugh shaking his head. “I’m pretty sure Brent is handling most of the heavy lifting regarding this tour…I mean we’re just the opening band so, I’m pretty sure the only business aspect I’ll be dealing with is just sorting out our pay and any little details regarding us….I’ll be like assistant manager more than anything. Brent is probably superior to me on any decisions that will be made.”

Molly sent Jason a small smile spotting the anxiety dancing behind his eyes. “You’re going to be great Jason.”

“Thanks, Short Stack. So, will you.” Jason replied grinning as he worked a groan from Molly’s lips.

Molly shoved her sunglasses up covertly using her middle finger to flip him off working a chuckle from Jason’s lips.

“Cheer up Short Stack. Can’t have the guys thinking that you’re always this grouchy.”

Molly shook her head a Jason’s remark. She had a feeling he wasn’t going to miss the chance to humiliate her with that nickname this morning.

He’d been taunting her with that name since they were thirteen. Back when they were in middle school Jason had literally shot up a few feet overnight skyrocketing him to being almost six feet. Molly had remained the same height adding only maybe a foot at the most by the time they reached high school.

Being referred to as Short Stack had become a thing between Jason and she and the habit definitely showed zero signs of stopping much to Molly’s annoyance.

Molly didn’t have much time to focus on this as Rose spoke staring down at the google maps app on her iPhone a tiny gasp leaving her lips. “We’re almost there guys! It’s just a few blocks away.”

Molly swallowed the lump developing in the back of her throat. This was going to be hit or miss.

She just hoped it was more hit than miss.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dan shifted in his seat his eyes shooting up from his laminated diner menu as he spoke up directing his question at Brent. “You’re sure these guys aren’t….ya know like secret cannibals or something?”

Brian snorted at this comment his voice dry as he spoke not even bothering to look up from his own menu. “I think we would have realized if they were into long pig by now Dan.”

Dan groaned the word “long pig.” Making him sick to his stomach. Brent thankfully spoke up soothing Danny’s anxieties momentarily. “They’re okay. I did a background check on them all. No one’s a secret criminal of any sort. The worst anyone has against them is a few parking tickets.”

Dan furrowed his brow his hands toying with his menu as he spoke a bit astonished by this revelation. “How’d you manage a background check?”

“I used one of those websites to run their names….It’s a creditable site. I’ve used it before. I had their permission to do it. So, I wasn’t being a total creep before you say anything. I made sure that we knew just what we were getting into with these guys. They’re not going to be a problem.” Brent replied not bothering to look up from his iPhone.

Dan nodded his head his stomach churning. He cringed praying his poor oversensitive stomach wouldn’t decide to rebel on him this morning.

He was a mess of frazzled nerves. He knew it wasn’t just that he’d been over working himself scrambling to get some recording work done with Game Grumps before it was time to leave for tour.

It was this entire tour that was stressing him out to be honest. It seemed to be one disaster after the other. First their opening band had dropped out, then venues had started threatening to drop out of the tour demanding reimbursement for possible breach of contract. Then Brian had brought up the idea to bring this new band in, a band that they’d never met, a band that they’d only heard a few songs from, a band that obviously was made up of fans.

Though everything seemed to be back on track for now Dan was a nervous wreck.

His mind kept on reminding him that they were taking such a huge risk with this band.

Brent and Brian kept insisting that the risk would be worth it, but Dan was still unsure of it all.

He took a deep breath his hands still toying with his menu as he began to obsess a bit over all the fine details. “There’s four people in the band?”

“Yep three girls and a guy. Molly, Leia, Rose, and Jason. Jason doubles as the bassist and manager. Molly is the lead singer. She plays some guitar too. Rose is the drummer. Leia is the guitarist and back up vocals.” Brian remarked paying no mind to Dan’s question.

He was more than accustomed to dealing with Dan’s tendency to trail over into being a neurotic mess, by now.

Dan took another deep breath managing to wrestle with his own anxiety as he stared back down at his menu trying to decide which pancakes wouldn’t make his churning stomach churn further. “They have a good stage presence. I mean I know that video they sent was fuzzy and the crowd wasn’t that big, but they owned the room.”

Brian nodded his head a small smile crossing his lips. “They did. They mesh well together. You can tell they’re having a good time. That cover of Tainted Love they did was awesome. They’re gonna fit in just fine with those covers we’re performing.”

Dan felt a smile cross his lips as he nodded in agreement. “They will. Their sound will mesh well with ours….I don’t think they’re gonna have much of an issue opening for us or playing backup for us. If that video showed us anything it showed that they can at least handle a crowd….I mean….I know our crowd will be bigger and there will actually be a stage, but I think what we saw in that video showed that they can own a stage.”

He let his mind sink back to the CD and the video that Rabbits with Machetes had sent their way. The video had been filmed at some house party. The crowd wasn’t that big. They’d been shoved into someone’s living room, but they’d made it work. Rabbits with Machetes seemed to draw the crowd in within the first drumbeat. The crowd was clearly loving it.

They had played a few rock versions of some eighties and nineties pop hits. The CD had blown Dan away only further. They’d had some original content as well as a few covers recorded on to the CD. Though the audio wasn’t perfect. One could tell it had been more than likely recorded on the cheap at a less than professional quality. It was damn good though. Brian hadn’t been lying when he’d pointed out that the CD had played nonstop on Dan’s iPod from the moment he’d heard it.

The music was the perfect mix of intense, energetic, and commanding of your attention. The melodies worked well together. It was clear they knew how to play their instruments with skill beyond their years. The lyrics were full of genuine emotion. And the vocals maybe sent just the slightest chills down Dan’s spine.

Dan could admit he was a tad bit excited to finally be able to meet the girl behind that voice. From what he could see in that fuzzy video, she seemed so tiny. He was blown away to realize that such a huge powerful voice could come out of someone so small.

The vocalist in him wanted to geek out with her over a shared clear talent. He could admit he was always kind of excited to be able to talk vocals with a fellow singer.

As anxious as Dan felt, he’d be lying if he tried to claim that he wasn’t excited for this breakfast meeting.

Brent was quick to stand up as a group of four walked through the diner doors. He waved them over Dan’s eyes leaving his menu as he looked up.

His eyes met her in an instant. This was the girl behind the voice, his brain screamed at him.

He recognized the bright red toned hair from that video that he’d watched. Her hair seemed even brighter in person. It also seemed a little darker. It was more red now than the pink he’d spotted in that video.

She was so short. This was the first thought that entered Dan’s head. She wasn’t freakishly short, but still she was short for a grown woman. She had to barely be five feet. She was so much shorter than her bandmates. Dan knew she’d be so obviously short if she was stood beside him, like barely reaching his chest short.

He did his best to ignore the voice in the back of his head that insisted just how adorable this image of her standing beside him as he towered over her was.

The next thought that crossed his mind was just how petite she seemed. Her feet looked so dainty in the red converse she wore on her feet. Her hands seemed equally tiny. He could probably scoop her up and carry her just about anywhere, the thought danced through his brain making his heart do funny things.

Though her body seemed to be so petite she clearly had curves. Dan felt his cheeks flush as he took notice of the curve of her hips and breasts. She had a great figure; she was sexy.

Her oval face was adorned with a pert nose and full cupid bow lips. She had a clear elegant beauty to her. It was a beauty that struck Dan a bit speechless.

He studied her further admiring the detailed red roses inked into her left arm. The tattoo was large and Dan had to wonder if this was considered a half sleeve or not. He’d have to ask Suzy. She knew more about tattoos than he did.

Speaking of Suzy, Dan had the slightest feeling that Suzy would totally love to raid this girl’s closet. She was dressed in all black; a strange sight in the hot LA heat. The black jeans she wore hugged her hips perfectly. The black blouse she was wearing was quite the contrast to her milky skin. There was a dark purple fabric flower sewn into the corner of the blouse; a dahlia maybe. He knew Suzy would freak over the earrings in this girl’s ears. Suzy had a taxidermy version of the insects, that were depicted on the earrings, hanging on the wall in her office back at the Grump Space. The earrings were detailed silver Death’s Head Moths hanging from chains glimmering against the fire engine red of her hair.

Dan felt his heart race as he realized that her lips were painted that same shade of red.

Dan felt his heart melt all the more as he watched her shove the large pair of black round sunglasses up to rest on the top of her head. Under those shades laid a stunning pair of hazel eyes that Dan couldn’t help but to melt at the sight of.

She was just as stunning as the voice he’d heard on that CD. The pretty girl who matched her pretty voice.

He snapped out of it his cheeks flushed a rich rosy pink as Brent spoke up the band making their way over to the table they’d been sat at. “Guys this is Rabbits with Machetes. I know you all know Danny and Brian.”

He paused allowing Brian to give a wave as well as Dan once he’d recovered from the realization that he was a blushing mess.

Brent spoke again nodding to the group as he pointed out each individual person. “This is Jason the bassist slash manager.”

Dan smiled softly not helping but to be amused to realize that Jason almost resembled Barry, well a much taller version of Barry, if Barry had a septum piercing, brown eyes, and a full sleeve of tattoos that is.

Brent continued going down the line. “Rose the drummer.”

Rose was practically bouncing in place outwardly ecstatic to be here right now. The high ponytail fixed into her blonde hair was bouncing as she fidgeted in place. She was a cute girl; with an almost childish round face and a pair of pretty bright blue eyes. She was dressed a bit brighter than the rest of the group; wearing a sugary lilac blouse with jeans and pink doc martens instead a wardrobe consisting of all black like her bandmates.

Brent continued motioning to the next person. “The guitarist and backup vocals Leia.”

Leia was a gorgeous girl; dark skin and equally dark eyes. Her full lips were painted a rich deep red. Her dark curls were pulled back reveling a sharp jawline and high cheekbones. She looked like she should be walking a runway instead of standing here in a diner dressed in jeans, converse, and a faded Ramones t-shirt. She seemed serious. Her eyes showed nothing but confidence behind a pair of black framed cat eye glasses.

Dan felt that flush return to his cheeks as Brent motioned to the last person in the group, the girl Dan had been admiring from the second she walked into the room. “And last but not least the lead singer Molly.”

Dan felt a swift kick to the ankle from Brian his eyes reluctantly tearing from Molly to Brian. The older man gave Dan a knowing grin signaling that he hadn’t missed Dan shooting moon eyes Molly’s direction.

Dan cringed knowing Brian wouldn’t fail to bring this up the first chance he had. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at this thought.

Dan held back his chuckle as Rose spoke up her voice an overexcited squeak. “Wow!…we’re so freaking psyched to be here. This is amazing.”

Dan held back another chuckle as Jason turned to the blonde his entire expression reading pure and absolute adoration. “We’re really excited about this.”

Rose didn’t seem to pay any mind to the look of worship Jason was sending her way. Dan almost felt bad for the guy. He could remember being in his early twenties harboring a crush on a cute girl who had no clue how he felt.

Leia was quick to send Rose and Jason both a look that made Dan think of a mother scolding her disobedient children. She spoke up her voice calm and smooth. “What they mean to say is we’re very grateful for this opportunity and we’re ready to give you guys our best.”

Dan felt his heart skip a beat as Molly finally spoke agreeing with Leia. “We are thankful that you are willing to give us this chance. As Leia said, we’re ready to give this 100 percent. We won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t.” The words spilled from Dan’s lips his cheeks darkening as Molly’s eyes met his.

Brian ruined the moment letting out a small snicker beside Dan as he spoke up. “Take a seat. Molly why don’t you sit right across from Dan, you two probably have a lot to talk about…both being singers and all.”

Dan resisted the urge to send Brian a glare automatically picking up on just what Brian was doing.

Molly didn’t seem to notice any hints behind Brian’s suggestion as she sat down right across from Dan the rest of the band taking a seat at the table as well.

They looked over their menus in silence Dan doing his best not to glance up at Molly too often. He felt like a giant dork at the moment. He might as well be drooling over her.

The waitress came with their drink orders ready to take their breakfast orders. She made it to Dan and Molly the pair both speaking at once the same words leaving their lips. “Turkey sausage and Banana Foster Pancakes with extra whipped cream.”

The pair connected eyes their cheeks both flushed a dark pink as they realized they’d made an identical order.

Molly tried to ignore the fact that Rose was clearly having a giant fangirl moment beside her. She was sure her bandmate resembled a beached fish at the moment her mouth dropping and snapping shut.

Dan cleared his throat ignoring the fact that Brian was clearly struggling not to laugh at the scene in front of them. “We both seem to have good taste.”

He was relieved at the small laugh that left Molly’s lips at this statement. “Seems so…great minds think alike.”

Dan and Molly both hoped that their cheeks had returned to their previous pallor as he waitress left the table with their orders.

Brent spoke up jumping right into business. “We’re thrilled to have you guys on board. Now I’m thinking that Tuesday morning I’ll have you guys come in for a photoshoot. We’re going to have to do a new set of posters to send out to venues fast. We’ve already done a quick correction regarding the tickets switching out TWRP for Rabbits with Machetes. Dan and Brian made a video explaining the change in lineup. We don’t seem to have any complaints so far. Just questions.”

Molly tried not to let her mind spin at this information. That was a lot to take in; a photoshoot. They’d never done a for real legit photoshoot before.

Jason’s cousin had taken a photo of them a few years ago, but that was only because she was in art school and needed photos for a project. They’d gone out to some old train tracks and took some photos. It wasn’t exactly a professional set up.

She felt her stomach churn as she took in the last bit of information. What if they were alienating fans. There had to be some disappointment that they’d taken the original band’s spot. Sure, it hadn’t been on purpose….it was all because of a car wreck and a broken leg, but still.

Would people automatically hate their guts because of the simple fact that they’d filled in for the other band?

She took a deep breath trying to shove back this thought. She was freaking out, now wasn’t the time to freak out.

Brent spoke up again spitting out more information. “We’re kicking off with our first show in LA a week from now. So, we’re going to be in a rush to get things all set in place. Tomorrow I’m giving you guys a chance to rest, but after that it’s go time.”

He paused bringing up a schedule on his cell phone before speaking again. “That show will be kicking off a three-month tour. We’re hitting a ton of cities in the US and we’ll be playing a couple of shows in Canada. I understand that you all have updated passports. You’ll be getting a small break in between bookings. So, you’ll have the chance to take a two week’s rest within that three months. The venues are all booked and ready. I even scheduled a couple of interviews for Danny and Brian for a couple of music blogs. They’re going to want to talk to you guys too. I’ll advise you on how to conduct yourselves…There might be some harder hitting questions. They’re going to bring up the fact that you’re a lesser known band with a smaller fanbase….no offense intended.”

Molly felt her head spin all the more. This was all happening so fast. Part of her was tempted to pinch herself and make sure that this wasn’t all some dream.

She tried not to gnaw on her bottom lip as she soaked it all in. She took a deep breath daring to speak up. “How is the transportation situation going to be for us? We took our van down here for the trip….I don’t know if Rusty can handle a trip that huge….So we might need to arrange something if we’re going to be caravanning behind ya’ll.”

She cringed at the thought. Their old rustbucket of a van had been on it’s last legs for a long while now. She knew for a fact that it wouldn’t survive a tour with that many miles attached to it.

Would they have to rent a van themselves? How much could that cost? And weren’t there like mileage limits on some rentals? Wouldn’t a bigger mileage limit be all the more expensive?

Dan couldn’t help but to watch her clearly able to see the worry dancing behind her eyes. He opened his mouth ready to speak, wanting to say something, anything to soothe her.

He didn’t have a chance to say a word as Brent spoke up pulling her from her thoughts. “You don’t need to worry about transportation. We have a bus big enough for everyone. We’ve pulled out all the necessary perks to pull off this tour. There will even be some hotel stops along the way. You have nothing to worry about on your end. Just show up and give it your best.”

Molly couldn’t stop the relieved sigh from leaving her lips at this comment. She didn’t miss the look of excitement in her bandmate’s eyes at the mention of a bus and real hotel rooms.

They’d grown so accustomed to sleeping in their van and sharing a shit motel room any time they tried to pull off some kind of tour.

“Speaking of hotel rooms, is the inn we set you guys up with working out alright?” Brent asked Jason quick to answer him.

“It’s awesome. Thanks.”

Molly felt her brain begin to drift off as Jason and Brent continued to talk niceties apparently having discussed all the tour talk needed for right now.

Her eyes met Dan not helping but to feel a pleasant fuzzy feeling in her heart. He was cute. She could see just why Rose had cooed over him so much when she’d shown her all those NSP videos.

Sure, she had thought he was kind of cute then, in sort of a dorky kind of way. He was clearly a goofball judging by the comedic moments in all those videos. 

To be totally honest Molly had to admit she had found him just the slightest bit sexy in all those videos. There was something about the way he’d shaken his hips. The man knew how to work his hips and made her body ache just the slightest bit. The spandex definitely helped up the sexy factor.

In person though Dan was far more handsome than she’d previously thought him to be. He was tall, of course she knew it wasn’t hard for most people to be taller than her.

He was thin, almost too thin, but she couldn’t help but to find it kind of cute. He was all limbs; long legs and lanky arms.

The wild curls atop his head were a mess, but she’d be a liar if she tried to say that it wasn’t adorable. She’d always found curls on a guy pretty cute.

The little dimple at his chin was just as cute, and he had nice cheekbones. He had a handsome face.

His eyes really did it for her though. They were a gorgeous shade of brown; deep and rich like a sweet chocolate. She couldn’t help but to think his eyes would be kind of nice to get lost in.

That smile that he’d sent her way a couple of times this morning was so sweet it made her teeth hurt. He had one of those smiles that just made the world seem all the brighter.

He was so clearly one of those people who made the world seem like a happier more positive place.

He seemed sweet; and he was counting on her not to screw up this tour, not to screw up her own and everyone elses' career. She couldn’t let him down.

She stared down at the table her heart beating a little quicker. She allowed her hand to fidget with her fork her mind reeling over just how different her life would be a week from now.

This was such a huge responsibility. They’d never taken on anything this huge. It was true that Danny and Brian were counting on them, what if they fucked it all up?

She’d dreamed of making Rabbits with Machetes work for so long now. She’d failed so damn much. She’d begun to believe that her parents were right when they’d told her she was throwing her life away following an unrealistic dream.

She’d begun to think they’d been right when they’d told her to forget ever being a Rockstar, that her dream was dumb, that she was immature.

What if Rabbits with Machetes got so close to finally making it only to crash and burn?

She didn’t notice that it was so clear that she was mentally freaking out until Dan spoke up the man spotting the worry in her eyes.

He was once again compelled to say something to make it all better. She was too pretty and too talented to look so distressed.

“You nervous?”

Molly stared up at him relieved that he’d spoke low enough not to attract the attention of anyone else at the table. “Is it that obvious?”

“A little.” Dan replied shooting her another sweet smile. She tried not to melt at the action.

Molly cleared her throat refusing to spill just everything that was going on inside her head. “This is just…it’s so huge. I mean we’ve tried to hit some kind of upwind for so long now…. It’s just hard to believe that it’s finally happening. We’ve failed so much so far. I mean this time last year we were at a music festival passing out CDs and mailing out CDs to bands…now we’re finally going somewhere and it’s…it’s just a lot to take in.”

Dan gave her a small smile sympathizing with everything she was saying. “I’ve been there too…My first two bands. We tried so hard to find some traction and make things work. I passed out so many CDs and it never quite worked out the way it was supposed to. So, I totally get that constant failure.”

Molly widened her eyes being unaware that he’d ever struggled this much. She’d never thought to look into it. Rose was NSP’s biggest fan after all.

Dan spoke again further soothing her. “As far as not believing that it’s finally happening. I’ve been there too…most of the time I’m pretty sure I’m still there. Just take it one day at a time, enjoy it.”

His heart soared at the small smile Molly shot his way. “I’m trying.”

She paused breaking her promise not to totally spill out all her anxieties. “I just don’t want you guys to regret this. I don’t want to fail anyone.”

“You won’t, I trust that you’re going to be great.” Dan reassured her Molly a bit stunned by just how sure of this he seemed.

How could he be so sweet?

She was almost tempted to ask him, but she bit her tongue more than sure that this wouldn’t be the most appropriate question to toss out there.

She didn’t have a chance to totally shove her foot in her mouth as the waitress finally arrived with everyone’s order.

Dan was quick to speak joking as he nodded down at their identical plates. “Hey, I think they gave you more bananas than me. Your pancakes are way more bananas foster than mine.”

Molly managed to chuckle at this the comment lightening her mood. She managed to joke shaking her head. “Uh, it’s because I’m cuter than you, clearly.

Dan let out a faux offended huff at this explanation. “Take that back right this second young lady. I’m the cutest. Brian tell her I’m the cutest.”

Brian shook his head joining in on the joke. “Danny, she’s clearly way cuter than you are. Sorry, but you have been out-cuted.”

Molly smirked at this the words leaving her lips. “Suck that Sexbang.”

Dan smirked the words leaving his lips before he could stop them. “I usually enjoy the words suck and sexbang shoved together, but not like this.”

He cringed at this comment fearing that she would be offended at the somewhat crude comment. The last thing he wanted was to ruin the playful mood that had picked up between them.

He was relieved as Molly laughed at this shaking her head. “I don’t doubt that you enjoy that.”

She ignored the fact that Rose was practically gawking at the flirty interaction. Jason and Leia both taking notice of it at well.

She was going to hear from them later.

Dan leaned forward using his fork to steal a banana from Molly’s plate. “Just for being sassy I’m going to help myself to some of these bananas.”

Molly shook her head giving him a small smile as he went back for seconds. “You want the whole plate Danny?”

Dan grinned shaking his head. “You owe it to me….being so cute and all.”

Brian spoke up stopping Dan from continuing the flirty conversation. “So how long have you guys been a band?”

Jason spoke answering this question. “I’ve known Molly since we were babies…our dads worked together. Our hometown is a smaller town so everyone knows each other there. Molly met Leia in elementary school. We didn’t become a band until we were like sixteen. We jammed together starting at like thirteen though.”

Rose spoke up managing to snap out of her gawking. “I didn’t come in until like three years into the band.”

Leia finished the statement trying to be as vague as possible. “Our old drummer…he, he wasn’t working out anymore. He moved on and we needed a drummer.”

Dan frowned as he spotted Molly shift in place this comment unnerving something in her. Leia apparently noticed it as well because she was fast to speak up continuing her statement. “Rose is my younger cousin. She came in just to sub until we could find a new drummer. She fit us so well though that she joined the band permanently.”

Leia rolled her eyes as she spotted the confused look that passed through Dan, Brian, and Brent’s eyes at the mention that super pale blonde Rose was her cousin when Leia herself was far from white. “Our moms are sisters. My dad is black…soo.”

Molly tried not to shake her head hiding her smile knowing this was the millionth time Leia had to explain this bit of information.

She spoke pulling the conversation off this topic knowing how much explaining it irked Leia. “We did our first little tour fresh out of high school…I graduated early though, so I had to like wait a few months for these guys. The tour was just like a state-wide thing, house parties, word of mouth, but we made it work.”

Brent spoke up raising his glass. “I don’t think you’ll be doing any house parties after this tour.”

Molly tried not to let her anxiety take back over at this comment. She spotted the reassuring look Dan was quick to send her way, stunned that one look could calm her so quickly.

She took a deep breath knowing that Brent was right. This tour was going to change everything.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dan reluctantly pulled from Molly as Brent snapped the final photo of the two bands together ready to text it to everyone and have it posted on social media.

Brent had insisted that Dan and Molly stand side by side. They were the lead singers of their respective bands after all. Might as well shove them side by side.

All Dan had been able to focus on was the sweet floral scent of Molly’s perfume, and he wanted to sink against it….and her.

He took a deep breath deciding to just go for it as Molly and her bandmates started to head towards the Uber that had been called to escort them back to their motel.

Molly jumped a bit shocked as Dan placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him stunned as he shoved a napkin her way.

Dan gave her a smile hoping his cheeks weren’t too flushed. “Here’s my number…ya know, in case you’re feeling nervous again. Call me anytime…or text me. I’ll be there to talk you down. Or ya know if you’re feeling bored…looking for something to do in your spare time until the tour sets off. I know some good sushi places around here.”

He bit back the desire to beg her not to share his cell phone number online. He had the distinct feeling that this wasn’t a fear he needed to have when it came to her.

He was relieved as Molly gave him a soft smile once she’d recovered from her shock. She shoved the napkin into her purse as she spoke. “Thanks, that means a lot to me. I’ll be sure to text you if I freak out again.”

Dan cleared his throat unable to stop himself from soothing her once again. “You have nothing to freak out about. You’re going to be great.”

Molly reluctantly pulled from him as the Uber driver gave a honk signaling that he was growing frustrated waiting on her.

Dan felt his cheeks flush all the more as she gave him another smile her voice soft. “See you later Danny.”

“Yeah see you.” Dan replied finishing the rest of this comment in his head; can’t wait to see you again.

Molly’s cheeks flushed as she climbed into the car beside Rose the girl staring at her, her eyes bugging out as she leaned almost too close. “Holy crap, he gave you his freaking number. He flirted so hard. Danny Sexbang sooo wants to sexbang you.”

“Shut up. You aren’t funny.” Molly whined her cheeks darkening all the more.

Jason spoke shaking his head joining in on the teasing. “I just hope he asks for my blessing before he asks you to homecoming.”

Molly groaned sinking down into the seat resisting the urge to go with her old standby of flipping Jason the bird.

This summer was going to be interesting.

She ignored the voice in the back of her head that was quick to celebrate; Danny Sexbang so wanted to sexbang her…..maybe deep down she might want to sexbang him too.


End file.
